In the Flesh (Christmas Special)
by Crazybird101
Summary: Join Mike and the rest of the Fazbear family as they celebrate Christmas eve and day together. Post-In the Flesh.


**Warning:**

**Major AU (The bite and murders never happened)**

**Yaoi**

**Android furries**

**NO HUMANIZATIONS ARE USED IN THIS FIC!**

**Possible typos/writing errors**

**I do NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's.**

**Flames will be used to cook Fazbear's pizza.**

**X.X**

"Oooh..." Mike sat anxiously in front of the tree that was set up in the lounge staring at the small sized present wrapped in red wrapping paper with yellow stars covering the surface. He heard the door open behind him, but didn't bother to see who it was since when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, the purple paw resting on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Oh, love." Bonnie sighed as he settled down beside him on the floor.

"I'm scared, Bonnie..." the young canine whimpered. "What if my present isn't good enough?"

"Who's your secret santa?" the rabbit asked in a soft voice. Mike wordlessly showed him the slip of paper he's kept since the drawing last week. It turned out that it was a tradition for the Fazbear family to do a secret santa way of giving presents to one another. Bonnie read the name that was written and chuckled to himself. "Oh, love." He playfully ruffled his fur before standing up. "You're worrying yourself too much over this."

Mike gave Bonnie a small frown and stood up with him. "What do you mean?"

"You don't have to be so caught up about the present you're giving. You know well enough that he won't hate you if you don't give him a good one." Bonnie replied while guiding him out of the lounge and back to their room for the evening.

"But-" Bonnie silenced Mike with a kiss while slowly wrapping his arms around him. He smiled when he felt the former human begin to relax in his arms and start to wrap his own around his neck. They stayed locked in the feeling of a pure bliss when-

"_Ahem_."

The two pulled away-still in each other's arms-to find Blu staring at them with an annoyed look while tapping his foor impatiently on the carpeted floor. "Ever heard of getting a bloody room?" he asked. "Because the last thing I need is seeing you two smooching in the middle of the Dining Room while it's still broad daylight."

Bonnie rolled his eyes while Mike blushed embarrassingly against him. "_Fine_." the purple rabbit sighed. "But don't be surprised if you start to hear my name being screamed later." Blu's face suddenly blazed red and his jaw dropped open. "Bonnie!" Mike laughed while giving him a playful slap on the chest. Bonnie simply gave his brother a smirk before taking Mike back to their room for some quality time. Foxy walked up and stood beside the blue rabbit and placed his elbow on his shoulder.

"What's got ye so roused up all of a sudden?" he asked while leaning against him slightly.

Blu closed his maw into a frown and lowered his ears. "Foxy." he said in a calm voice while closing his eyes slowly, "Get off of me."

Foxy rolled his eyes and stepped away from the rabbit. Blu grumbled a "thank you" before making his way over to the West Hall. He was quick to find himself standing alone and, with nothing better to do, decided to stop by the kitchen and see what Chica was up to.

In the kitchen, Chica hummed to Christmas music that played from the small radio she brought in while taking out a tray of freshly baked gingerbread men cookies. A wiff of gingerbread and cinnamon greeted Foxy's nostrils as he walked into the kitchen and instantly felt his maw begin to water upon seeing the tray of gingerbread cookies on the counter. Foxy always had a weakness for cookies; Christmas cookies in particular. The chick currently had her back turned so Foxy found it to be the perfect opportunity to make a move.

_The lass wouldn't get too upset if I take one cookie..., _The pirate thought to himself. While Chica continued to hum loudly to herself to the music, Foxy tiptoed his way over to the tray until he was at least arm's reach. He cautiously reached forward to grab the nearest cookie until he felt a sharp _smack _on his paw and immediately pulled away.

"No! Bad pirate!" Chica scolded with her spatula.

"_Oi_! Ye didn't have to smack me paw!" Foxy said as he rubbed his stinging paw with his hook.

Chica folded her arms and gave the fox a stern look. "Ya know you're not supposed to take any of my cookies _until _Christmas day."

Foxy rolled his eye and grumbled something to himself as he continued rubbing his paw, earning him a smack in between his ears and causing his eyepatch to flip up. "Chica!"

"Hey. My kitchen; my rules." Chica said with a smirk before turning her attention back to the second batch she just placed in the oven. "So what do you need anyway?" she asked.

"I only came to see how ye were doin' and couldn't help meself when I saw yer cookies over there." he said, flipping his eyepatch back down.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Foxy. But I got everything under control on this end." Chica said with a smile before turning away to tend to her cookies.

"Alright, lass." Foxy said before making his way over to the double doors. "I be seein' ye, then." He exited out of the kitchen and snapped his fingers in disappointment. _There's always next year, _he reminded himself as he made his way over to the Main Stage where Freddy was beginning to put up Christmas decorations. "Ahoy, Freddy." he said.

Freddy looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Hello to you too, Foxy." he said before going back to work.

"Ye need any help with that?" The pirate asked as he watched him put up the Christmas lights.

"Nope." Freddy replied as he added the last nail. "I'm just about done here." With one last hit the nail was embedded into the wall. Freddy took a few steps back and couldn't help but admire his own handy work. Foxy approached and stood beside him.

"Not bad." he said.

Freddy placed both his paws on his hips and smiled pridefully. "And I didn't break a single bulb this time." He was taken by surprise when he felt Foxy's paw suddenly boop his nose and made his signature _squeak _noise. Sometimes he wondered if his creators just added this trait as a sick joke or make him more kid friendly. He narrowed his blue eyes down to the snickering fox, pulled his eyepatch back, and released it. A loud _smack _was heard and the fox stumbled back in surprise. "Silly fox." Freddy cooed teasingly. Foxy narrowed his exposed eye at the bear and then pouncing him to the floor for a tickle fest.

...

**Warning: The following scene might make some people a bit...irky. But nothing won't happen in detail since I don't plan on making this a lemon one-shot. I'm just putting this up to warn people since I'm a nice person and all.**

**... When I want to be ;D**

**Jk! **

Mike laughed as he was shoved to the bed with Bonnie climbing and hovering over him with a half-lidded gaze and a frisky smirk. He placed soft, warm kisses on his muzzle, cheeks, neck and down his chest. Mike felt himself begin to heat up and let out a soft moan when he felt the purple rabbit begin to nibble on his neck, intending on leaving his mark on him. His teeth just barely scratched the surface of his synthetic skin when they both heard knocking on their door. Mike let out a long sigh while Bonnie groaned against his neck.

"Who do you think it is?" The wolf-dog asked gently as he stroked the rabbit's sides to soothe him.

"I don't know." Bonnie replied, removing his face from his neck and looking down at him with an annoyed look on his face. "But they're asking for a death wish right now."

Mike giggled and placed a quick peck on his lips. "Go see who it is. Maybe it's nothing?"

Bonnie sighed heavily, wanting to give Mike an early Christmas present, but gave in and got out of bed. He opened the door and was surprised to find Goldie standing on the other side.

"Am I...interrupting something?" the old bear asked gruffly after noticing how red Bonnie's face was.

"U-uh... No." Bonnie lied. "Nothing at all. Mike and I were just having a conversation. That's all."

Goldie raised a brow. He wasn't convinced at all, but decided not to push the subject any further since he was still getting used to mingling with the others again. "I just decided to stop by and see how things were."

Bonnie bobbed his head. "That is completely understandable." he said a bit quickly, wanting to get back to what he was doing.

"Alright. I'll leave you two alone, then." Goldie turned to leave, but paused and looked back at him slightly over his shoulder. "Oh. And don't break the bed."

Bonnie was too shocked and embarrassed to see the sly smile on Goldie's face before he looked away and went over to his own room. He quickly closed the door and walked back to the bed with his face as red as a tomato. "Who was it?" Mike asked before noticing how red his face was. "Why is your face so red?"

"I-it's nothing, love." Bonnie replied as he climbed back on top and kissed him softly. Mike closed his eyes and happily kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer to deepen the kiss. Bonnie held himself up with one paw as he used the other to trail down Mike's chest over to his waist before grabbing it gently. Mike shuddered beneath him and Bonnie couldn't help but feel excited for what was to come next. He gently nudged his legs open with his knees when...

"Hey Mike, Bonnie," Chica burst into the room without knocking, "Freddy asks if you would like to join him and Foxy in the lounge to watch some Christmas movi-" She stopped cold after seeing the position the two were currently in. Her face flushed with embarrassment and she stumbled back as they gave her surprised looks. "O-oh! Uhm..." The chick awkwardly straightened her bib and moved her eyes to avoid their gaze. "I-I didn't know you two were...uhh..."

"Chica!" Foxy called from the Dining Room. "What's takin' ye so lo-" Foxy paused when he entered the room and saw the scene before him; his eyepatch flipped up in surprise. "Oh..."

Mike felt his cheeks begin to burn and looked up to find Bonnie looking about ready to snap. Despite his calm and cool behavior, Bonnie was notorious for having a short temper. There was an awkward silence in the air until Bonnie finally lost it.

"GET OUT!" he screeched at the two, his eyes turning black with white dots. "OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Chica and Foxy wasted no time running out before the purple rabbit decided to hurt somebody. Mike had been desperately trying to stifle a laugh the whole time with both his paws clamped over his muzzle while Bonnie angrily slammed the door and locked it so they wouldn't have any more unwanted visits.

...

Blu sat nervously in the Office with his eyes fixed on the phone in front of him. _He said he was going to call and let me know if he made it all right, _he thought with his anxiety growing a bit. _What if something happened to him during his flight? There's supposed to be a blizzard where he's going. Since when did I start caring for the well-being of a human?_ His heart lifted slightly when the phone suddenly started to ring. Without hesitation, he reached over and answered.

"Jeremy?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

_"Hello! This is Kristen Clark of Steven's Products asking if you would be interested in purchasing a new-"_

_Shit. Another telemarketer..., _Blu thought as his grip on the phone tightened before hanging up. He stood with his teeth clenched and paws rolled into tight fists before wincing when the phone started ringing again. "What!?" he snapped, "I'm not interested in buying any of your bloody products!"

_"...B-Blu?"_

Blu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open in shock. "J-Jeremy!" A surge of joy and relief coursed through his synthetic viens upon hearing the familiar voice. "Jeremy... You're all right."

_"Pffft!" _The young man scoffed on the other line. _"Of course I'm all right! The flight was rocky as hell, but I survived."_

Blu sighed, leaning against the desk and placing his paw on his chest. "What the hell took you so long to call? You said you would as soon as you landed! Do you have any idea just how worried I was for you?"

_"Sheesh, you sound like my fucking mother." _He heard the young man mutter._ "I tried, but my phone battery died because I forgot to turn it off. I'm using a payphone right now while we wait for my roomy's parents to pick us up."_

"How long are you going to be staying with him?"

_"Until January 5th of next year. It's Christmas Break, after all."_

Blu rolled his eyes. Humans and their breaks. "Just be sure to call me tomorrow, 'kay? I may be an ass, but I do care about my family and friends."

_"Stop worrying that little fluff ball tail of yours, dude. I'll be sure to call you after breakfast at ten."_

"Alright." Blu repeated the time in his head so he wouldn't forget. His ear then twitched a bit when he heard a newer voice in the background. It was hard to decipher what he was saying, and can only guess that he must be Jeremy's roommate: Zane.

_"Hey, man, who are you talking to you?" _The man sounded tired.

_"Shut up, Zane. I'm on the fucking phone right now." _Jeremy replied. _"Hey, listen, I gotta get going right now. But I'll talk to you soon, alright?" _

Blu swallowed, noticing how dry his throat had suddenly become. "Right. I'll talk to you later, then."

_"See ya." _The line then went dead. Blu sighed heavily as he put the phone back in its place and ran his paw through his powder blue fur.

_Talk to you soon, darling..._

...

Chica awoke the following morning to the distant chime of church bells going off not far from the pizzeria. She lifted her head up from her pillow and checked the time on her pizza themed alarm clock. Her pink eyes flashed while her beak dropped in realization. "It's Christmas!" she screamed out loud. Like an overly excited child, she scrambled out of bed without even bothering to clean herself up and immediately went into the room across from her's: Foxy's.

The fox was sleeping in an awkward position and hardly stirred when his door suddenly slammed open and the light coming from the corridor spilled in. "Foxy! Get up!" The chick ran over to his bedside and started to shake him awake. "Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!"

A tired groan was heard from the pirate. "Yaaarrrrr..."

Chica grinned widely. "Get up and get dressed! It's Christmas day! We get to open presents!"

"Five more minutes, lass..." Foxy mumbled before turning around and pulling the covers up to his muzzle. Chica frowned and folded her arms over her chest. It didn't take her long to come up with a solution that would get the fox out of bed.

"You knoooow... It also mean that you can have those cookies, now..." Both of Foxy's eyes snapped open and he was wide awake. Chica ran into everyone elses room and proceeded to get all of them out of bed, much to their dismay. It's safe to say that Chica was the only jittery one when they gathered around the tree to receive their presents.

"Alright... Let's see who gets their present first?" Freddy yawned before reaching under the tree and took out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper and covered in yellow stars. Freddy blinked a few times to help his vision settle before reading the name tag that wad attached to it. "To: Foxy, from: Mike." Bonnie felt the young canine suddenly stiffen beside him. He reached over, took his paw into his own, and gave it an assuring squeeze. Mike relaxed; only a little...

Foxy accepted the gift and proceeded to tear the wrapping paper off until it revealed the light brown surface of a cardboard box. Using his hook he sliced down the middle, cutting the tape, and flipped the top open. His jaw dropped and eyepatch flipped up as both his eyes widened in disbelief. "A new eyepatch!?" he gasped as he gingerly pulled the accessory out with his hook. "I've been needin' one of these for a while!" Foxy looked over to Mike and gave him a thankful grin. "Thank ye, laddie." Mike sighed softly to himself in relief before smiling back at the fox.

"See?" Bonnie whispered in his ear as he gave him a gentle nudge with his elbow. "I told you you were worrying too much."

"Alright. Next!" Freddy said before reaching under the tree once more and this time taking out a medium sized box wrapped in blue wrapping paper and covered in white snowflakes. "To: Blu, from: Foxy."

Blu raised both his eyebrows and looked generally surprise. "Really?" he said. He's never gotten a gift from Foxy before. The gifts he received from Bonnie or Chica were usually lumps of coal just to make fun of him. _It's more than likely going to be the same with him, _he thought bitterly as he accepted the gift and proceeded to remove the wrapping paper. He didn't see the smirk that appeared on Foxy's face when he discovered what his present was. "A new make-up kit?" Blu said as he examined the box. He couldn't believe it

"I overhead ye complainin' 'bout runnin' out of make-up soon, so I figured ye be needin' one." Foxy said pridefully. Blu looked over and flashed him a smile.

"This is really thoughtful of you, Foxy. Thank you."

Freddy gave the fox a quick peck on the cheek before reaching under the tree. After some searching he found a small box wrapped in white wrapping paper and covered in the outline drawings of snowmen. "To: Bonnie, from Blu."

"Wow. This might actually be a good one." Bonnie said to himself as he accepted the present and hardly heard the snicker his brother made as he excitedly tore through the wrapping paper until he reached a white box. The grin on his face immediately vanished as soon as he removed the lid and his ears dropped in disappointment. "Oh..." He took out two fake purple eyebrows that were inside along with a bottle of glue. "Thanks Blu..."

"Now you'll never feel like an eyebrowless freak ever again!" Blu said with a grin as everyone around them started to laugh like crazy. Even Goldie himself couldn't help but crack a chuckle. Bonnie merely rolled his eyes and placed the objects back in the box. Freddy reached under the tree again and pulled out medium sized box wrapped in pink wrapping paper and covered in gingerbread men. "To: Mike, from: Chica."

Mike started to wag his tail excitedly as he accepted the gift and immediately started to tear through the wrapping paper like a child would do on Christmas morning. Chica watched anxiously from her spot next to Foxy and instantly felt relieved when she saw the surprised and happy look on Mike's face when he saw what was in the box. "My own cupcake!" he squealed in delight as he brought out a plushie version of Chica's cupcake and hugged it close. "Thanks, Chica!"

"I knew you'd like it, sugar." she finished with a wink. Freddy reached over and gave her a pat on the head before reaching under the tree. This time he took out small box wrapped in green wrapping paper and covered in multicolored toys.

"To: Papa bear, from: Bonnie."

"Awwww." Chica, Foxy, and Blu said teasingly while Bonnie himself tried to remain as calm as possible. Mike giggled and nuzzled him assuringly.

Freddy removed the wrapping paper, opened the small box, and took out a white coffee mug with the words "Number 1 Dad" imprinted on it in bold black text. "Wow, Bon Bon!" Freddy gave the purple rabbit a grin. "This is so thoughtful of you. Thanks!"

Bonnie said nothing and smiled instead. Freddy placed his mug back in its box before reaching under the tree to take out another present. He grabbed and pulled out a rather flat present that was wrapped in plain yellow wrapping paper. "To: Chica, from: Goldie."

Everyone in the room tensed, even Freddy. It'd been so long since Goldie had been thoughtful enough to give anyone a gift since he never partook in the secret santa drawings until now. Freddy silently handed his adoptive daughter the gift, which she accepted and nervously started to open it. Goldie watched with a blank face when she let out a delighted scream after seeing what he got for her.

"OH MY GOSH!" She held up the cooking book she'd been wanting for everyone else to see. "NOW I CAN FINALLY MAKE ALL THOSE PIZZAS I'VE SEEN ON TV!" She then gave the golden bear a grin and was tempted to just lunge herself and give him a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Goldie!" she said as she hugged the book close to her chest like a doll.

"Don't mention it..." Goldie said in his usual gruff manner.

Freddy gave his brother a pat on the shoulder before pulling out the last present under the tree. This one was wrapped in gray wrapping paper and covered in snowglobes. "To: Goldie, from: me." Freddy said with a grin. Goldie cocked a brow and accepted the gift, wordlessly opening it up. Freddy placed his paw over his muzzle to stop himself from laughing when his brother pulled out a thick, black and yellow book titled "Parenting for Dummies". Everyone but Goldie started to snicker and giggle while he gave his brother a half-lidded look that said "I'm going to kill you".

"What?" Freddy asked innocently. "I figured you'd be needing it since you're hanging out with the family again."

"..." Goldie looked down at the book, then at Freddy, and chucked it at his face. Freddy closed his eyes just as the book hit him and frowned at his brother while everyone else around them started to laugh.

"I love you too, then..." he muttered.

"Alright!" Chica jumped to her feet and clapped both her feathered hands. "I'm gonna go get the cookies so that we can celebrate!"

"You do that." Bonnie said since Freddy was busy rubbing his nose. Chica grinned excitedly and ran out the door with her cooking book.

"What's the matter, Foxy?" Mike asked when he noticed the sudden uneasy look on the fox's face. A loud, high-pitched screech was suddenly heard throughout the restaurant and caused almost all of them to jump. Chica slammed the lounge door open with a rather livid expression on her yellow face.

"SOMEONE ATE ALL OF MY COOKIES!" She held out the plate where she kept her cookies, now holding nothing but crumbs. "Which one of you guys ate all of my cookies!? I worked my tail feathers off last night baking them!" Everybody looked at one another before all eyes rested on Foxy, who now looked twice as uneasy. "Foxy?" Chica asked slowly.

"Err..."

"You ate all my cookies didn't you!"

"..." In the blink of an eye, the fox jumped to his feet and dashed out the door faster than he's ever done in his lifetime.

"Come back here!" Chica yelled as she ran after him. Laughter quickly filled the lounge as the others watched the chicken chase the fox all around the Dining Room snapping threats and how she was going to make him help her bake the cookies again.

"Merry Christmas, Bonnie." Mike giggled as he felt him snake his arm around his waist.

"Merry Christmas, love~." Bonnie replied.

**X.X**

**Happy Holidays! :D**


End file.
